1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bracket for supporting and elastically retaining a channel for cables or the like formed by wires or rods.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known, for example from document FR-A-2 687 207, to make a cable channel by joining longitudinal wires or rods with generally u-shaped cross wires or rods. This channel is generally supported either by angle irons or by brackets, which may be fixed directly to a wall or mounted on vertical bars for supporting a plurality of channels above one another. In order to fix welded wire channels on such brackets or angle irons, it is known to use bolts or clips of which an example is found in document FR-B1-2 716 242.
Although such cable channels are fully satisfactory in many respects, the present applicants are continually improving them.
It is a particular object of the present invention to reduce the overall cost of a channel for cables or the like formed by wires or rods.
To that end, the invention relates to a bracket for supporting an open wire or rod channel for cables or the like formed by a plurality of longitudinal wires or rods and cross member wires or rods which are welded together. The bracket is formed from a sheet of metal and includes a part for supporting the cable channel and first and second clip members for laterally holding or grasping the cable channel. The clip members which are formed in the sheet of metal so as to extend upwardly beyond the supporting central part, are secured to the open channel by elastic deformation relative to the sides of the channel.
The clip members are curved in two opposite directions to laterally grasp or engage wires or rods of the channel. In a preferred embodiment, the two grasping surfaces are parallel to each other and turned in two opposite directions.
The bracket includes two substantially vertical folds which define the supporting part therebetween, and, beyond which are first and second opposite flanges which extend upwardly and form the first and second clip members, respectively. The first flange further forms a base for securing the bracket to a vertical wall or support. The base has at least one hole for the passage of a screw for fixing the bracket to a support. Opposite the hole or opening in the base, the second flange includes a notch for passage of a tool directed towards the hole.
The first clip member is offset with respect to the base, towards the second clip member. In one embodiment, the grasping surfaces face outwardly of the bracket, while in a second embodiment, the grasping surfaces face inwardly of the bracket.
The invention also relates to a device for making a channel for cables or the like including at least one bracket and a channel made of welded wires or rods comprising a bottom and first and second sides. The bracket is such as defined hereinabove, wherein the clip members are able to be inserted by elastic deformation between side wires of the channel in order to retain the channel on the supporting part of the bracket.
The invention also relates to a device for making a channel for cables or the like including at least one bracket and a channel made of welded wires or rods comprising a bottom and first and second sides. The bracket is as defined hereinabove, and the side wires of the channel are able to be inserted by elastic deformation between the clip members of the bracket in order to be retained thereby with the channel on the supporting part of the bracket.